


Fish Juice

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Caring Parmak, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Julian is slowly recovering from his catatonic state, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, Sick fic (sort of), caring Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Autumn, post-Una McCormack’sEnigma Tales: Julian is recovering, but not yet speaking. Quick, light-hearted bit of fluff. Dialogue only.





	Fish Juice

“Elim, I’m sorry. I’ve upset Julian.”

“What happened?”

“He threw a mug of fish juice at me.”

“Ah, my dear Kelas, you have a lot to learn about humans.”

“But... it’s a chilly autumn morning. I thought fish juice would keep the cold—.”

“No, dear. Humans generally find it revolting. Even the smell can be enough to make them nauseous.”

“Oh, so my insistence that he try it was... a mistake?”

“It would appear so, yes. Perhaps a pot of red leaf tea instead?”

“I’ll—.”

“No, I’ll get it Kelas. You need to change your clothes. You smell distinctly... _fishy_.”


End file.
